


Tenderly

by MoonShadows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShadows/pseuds/MoonShadows
Summary: She's new in town, making a new start with an exciting job. He works with cars and has a past that's molded him into a mystery. How will a string of unbelievable coincidences bring them together?An AU where Bucky and reader are into retro, 1940's/1950's aesthetic in the modern day. Bucky also has tattoos. Reader was written to be female, with body and color inclusive descriptions so anyone can see themselves falling for the strapping fella. I also hate reading "Y/N" so I've gone to great lengths to exclude it from all of my work.





	1. Rusty, Dusty Blues

On a warm Autumn evening as the sun began to sink past the horizon, alighting the sky with bright orange and pink, she opened the glass door and stepped into the small front office of _Barnes’ Mechanics_. She rolled a small black tech bag behind her, the full skirt of her [light blue pinup dress](https://www.bestdress1.com/products/v-neck-bowknot-pin-up-fit-and-flare-work-dress?variant=7355393081407&gclid=Cj0KCQiAm5viBRD4ARIsADGUT25HDRnBCQr8DNEMOBLvD1I1pE7ChbjiFv6U5p0GTngoKHNtpSqkELsaAvbMEALw_wcB) grazing the front counter as she approached the teenager who was frantically slipping his arms into a jacket and gathering his belongings into a backpack.

“Hi there, I was called to resolve a card reader set up?” She said, rolling her bag beside her and bending down to lower the handle.

The boy hurriedly zipped up his bag. “Yeah, from Stark Suppor- whoa...” His eyes met her in recognition. “You’re the new Computer Tech teacher at my school, right?”

She smiled. “Yes I am, and you’re… Peter, right?”

He threw his bag over his shoulder and offered his hand across the counter with a wide grin. “Yes ma’am, Peter Parker, it’s nice to meet you. Shame what happened to Mr. Ross.”

She shook his hand happily. “Nice to meet you, Peter. And I’m sure Mr. Ross will benefit from working at another school. Divorce is always hard.” She gave him a reassuring smile.

Peter nodded in agreement. “Well here’s the computer.” He gestured for her to come around to sit at the rolling black office chair behind the desk. She lifted her bag onto a cleared area on the desk and walked around, inspecting the machine and finding it turned off. “My boss Mr. Barnes is kinda old and crotchety.” He motioned with his thumb over his shoulder to the swinging door directly behind the counter that led to the rear workshop. “He didn’t even wanna take cards in the first place but we talked him into getting one, but now the new StarkCard reader isn’t compatible with his computer. I tried all I could for the past few days but no luck.”

She nodded in understanding, still inspecting the computer. It was a flat screen, but looked like one of the first ones ever to roll out on the market. It had a thick back with various adapters and cables coming out of the sides and back.

“So I called Stark Support and here you are! I guess you’re the closest person who’s certified with StarkTech.” He laughed. “But hey, I gotta run.” He took out his phone to check the time. “I’m supposed to meet my study group and I’m already late.” He said as he bounced towards the door.

“No worries, Peter, thanks for your help. Have a good night.” She waved him off as he ran out the door, waving and smiling behind him.

She heaved a sigh, hands on her hips and looking at the mess on the counter. The set up was ancient and it made her think how old Mr. Barnes actually was. She pictured a hunched old man with wisps of white hair and wrinkles, shuffling to and from the office to the cars in the workshop.

It had only been her third day in town. After getting a call that the high school was in need of a Business and Computer Sciences teacher after the previous teacher had a mental breakdown following his divorce, she packed up her tiny apartment in the city and drove the 10 hours to Langston Springs. She thanked the heavens for giving her a reason to leave her old life. Now, her only problem was fixing computers in town and teaching rowdy teens Microsoft Office, a simple life she will gladly accept after enthusiastically trading in her previously demanding job.

  
After turning the computer on, the screen asked for a password. Great, tripped up before even getting started. She looked around the neatly organized desk for a sticky note or signs of a password taped to the screen and coming up empty. She sighed, doubting Mr. Barnes would even know the password but needing it to get her work done, she stood, smoothed the front of her skirt, and pushed past the swinging door.

The workshop was filled with all sorts of cars, from sleek sporty coupes to classic beauties. She admired a [blue Tucker Torpedo](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj1i6K_tYTgAhUFYK0KHRg6B40QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.barrett-jackson.com%2FArchive%2FEvent%2FItem%2F1948-TUCKER-TORPEDO--115982&psig=AOvVaw29sE9jOG9YkNZVW3zFszO1&ust=1548350558289811) that was sitting near the opened garage as she weaved her way between the bumpers, stepping over various tools and oil stains on the concrete floor. A faint crooning of big band music filled the place from what sounded like a record player, and she recognized the song immediately as [_Rusty, Dusty Blues_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEEeNHhL1vw) from one of her own favorite 50’s albums. Mr. Barnes might be older than she thought, but if his taste in music was any indication, maybe they could be friends.

“Mr. Barnes?” She called, looking around and finding the place empty. Maybe he had bad hearing? “Mr. Barnes?” She called louder as she stood in the middle of the garage, turning in place to look towards the office in case he was in the back corner.

She heard small wheels rolling against concrete and grunting as feet hit the floor. She searched for the sound and caught the movement of a man rounding behind a red pickup truck towards her.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

She froze in place.

 _Jesus Christ_. She thought.

 _Holy hell_. He thought.

She stared into the most startling blue eyes she’s ever seen. The man was tall with dark hair pulled into a bun, a few pieces falling out and framing his gorgeous face. A short beard dusted his cheeks and as her eyes traveled down, she saw his rippling muscles bulge through his white tank, the sleeves of his coveralls tied around his hips. His entire left arm was covered in colorful tattoos and he looked deliciously dangerous.

Bucky thought he was dreaming. First he thought he was going crazy under that truck, going on the second hour of trying to dislodge a lump of tar and hearing a faint voice calling “Mr. Barnes” probably coaxing him into the afterlife. When he heard it again, he stood to find the voice and felt the breath knocked out of him when he saw her.

She was gorgeous, her retro-style dress tapering in at her waist and the wide skirt waved as she turned to face him. Her bright eyes looked at him with surprise as her hands came to her hips, smoothing the fabric beneath her palms. She had bright red lips and a sharp winged eye completing the look, one that Bucky appreciated very much.

They stood and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before she cleared her throat and looked around the workshop, breaking the spell.

“Um, is, uh.. is Mr. Barnes here?” She asked, a faint blush growing on her cheeks.

“That’s me.” His voice was like gravel and gruffer than he intended. Not really speaking to anyone during the day will do that. He cleared his throat in an attempt to smooth it away.

Her eyes widened in surprise. He wasn’t old at all. At. All. He looked like one of those sexy calendar models, leaning his weight on one leg in a sultry pose, his brows low and eyes smoldering. He looked as though he wanted his gaze to burn into her skin and he made her feel self-conscience.

“Oh, um, I’m here to fix your computer.” She turned and gestured towards the office, feeling like an idiot and turning back. “Do you have the password?” She cringed at how nervous her voice sounded.

_Get it together. You’re a grown woman._

He nodded and stalked towards her, his stride long and sure. She thought he prowled like a hungry tiger and she moved out of the way to give him room to pass her. She watched as the skin on his back stretched over the taught muscles beneath and appreciated every inch that showed through his tank, especially the tattoo that ended at his shoulder, as she followed him through the swinging door and into the office.

Bucky couldn’t say anything to her. Look at her. Talk to her. Who was she? Why was she here? Was this a joke? She looked… gorgeous. Perfect, actually, and he couldn’t bring himself to say 3 words to her. He tried not to savor the scent of her light, clean perfume as he passed her and sat in the desk chair, thankful for the distraction the screen gave him so he wouldn’t look at her. He typed in the password and wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper, handing it over without looking at her.

_Password1234_

“If ya need it.” He grumbled, standing and offering the chair.

She chuckled at the password but when she saw his gentlemanly gesture, she was surprised. She went to thank him as she sat down, breath hitching at his nearness as her eyes lined up with his abs. She fumbled in her mind for something to say and blurted out:

“I need my oil changed.” She looked up at him. “And there’s a weird squeaking by the front driver side wheel.” She dug through her bag for her key, frantic, nervous, and excited. She turned in the chair to face him, holding her key out. “Any chance you could squeeze me in?” She asked, looking up with a hopeful smile.

 _I can think of a few things to squeeze in_. Bucky thought but dismissed it instantly. He stared at her for a few seconds but nodded, snatching the key out of her hands and retreating to the back, leaving her alone in the empty office. She was grateful for the solitary and took a few moments to catch her breath.

 _Wow._ She thought. _Wow he was… something._ She cleared her head, took a few more breaths to steady her heart, and got to work.

 _What the hell?_ Bucky thought as he leaned his hands on the side of the red truck, heat filling his face. _Who the hell was she?_ He didn’t like talking to people much, but he was burning with the need to know her. Maybe she liked cars. Maybe she liked dancing… Bucky shook his head to clear the cloud of possibility forming in his mind and got back down, settling his back on the padded roller, and shuffled back under the truck.

After twenty minutes of working through the mess on the screen, she finally connected her laptop to the computer and started the program upgrade. She made sure the card reader was connected to the system but groaned when her computer read 120 minutes until complete. She sat tapping her fingers on the counter, no way of escaping the sexy man in the back and nothing to occupy her mind. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts, the front door opened and a strapping, broad blonde entered. His simple white t-shirt was covered by a dark blue jacket. Paired with simple jeans, he looked like your All-American man next door. A quick flash of surprise crossed his face as his eyebrows raised but he recovered quickly, a smile forming on his lips.

“Hello, haven’t seen you here before.” He said, smiling broadly and stopping in front of her.

 _What is with this town? Is it filled with glaringly handsome men on every corner_?

“Just the help, I’m afraid. Came here to fix the computer.”

The blonde man nodded in understanding. “Yeah Peter’s been complaining about that for days.” He offered his hand. “Name’s Steve, ma’am.”

She shook his hand and introduced herself, explaining she was certified with StarkTech and the new card readers were causing some folks trouble all around the country.

“Maybe you can come down to the VA office sometime. Our internet could use a tune up.” He laughed, slipping his hands in his pockets and blinding her with his pearly whites.

“You give the call, we’ll be there.” She laughed, quoting one of the more recent commercials.

Steve laughed with her. “Guessing Buck’s in the back?” He asked lightly, making his way to the swinging door.

“Mr. Barnes? I think so.” She shrugged, her gaze following him. He stopped with his hand on the door, curious at her use of such a formal name.

“You haven’t met yet?” Steve asked, surprised, but calm.

“Briefly, just for the password-”

Steve cut her off by shaking his head, motioning for her to wait right there. Steve marched into the back and after hearing a few exchanges of deep voices, she saw the both of them approaching through the window in the door. Nervousness bloomed in her stomach but she didn't have any time to think about it since both men entered, Steve practically dragging Mr. Barnes behind him.

“Ma’am, this is James Barnes. Bucky to his friends.” Steve said as Bucky cleaned his hands on a rag hanging from his pocket. She stood as Steve introduced her to Bucky.

“Nice to meet you, James.” She offered and watched as he wiped his hands on the rag one more time before gently taking her dainty hand into his large, warm, calloused one.

“Call him Bucky.” Steve interjected with a smile.

“Ma’am.” He grumbled, nodding towards her and fleeing again, door swinging behind him.

Steve chuckled nervously as she sat back down.

“Sorry about him. He’s the best guy, just a little rough around the edges. Sometimes forgets his manners.”

She shook her head. “No worries, he seems kinda… quiet. But nice.” She concluded, not having much to conclude on.

“Yeah, he’s uh, he’s really great. I think you two would get along.” He said, pointing from her to the door and back again.

She smiled and nodded, but didn’t know what to say to that. Her landlord had said the exact same thing about a guy they knew, but she shook the memory from her head, thinking it silly that strangers would know anything about her after only meeting her three days ago. An alert brought her attention to her laptop, and she turned to read it.

“Well I’ll leave you to your work. Good meeting you.” Steve said, ducking through the door. She waved over her shoulder with a smile and went back, accepting a few terms and conditions, and starting the update back up.

Steve found Bucky in the furthest corner away from the office, running a metal brush through some piece of equipment or other and listening to the music that resumed on the record player.

“Buck, did you see her?” Steve asked, flabbergasted.

“I saw her.” He grumbled, turning away from him. God damn, did he _see_ her.

“C’mon Buck, she’s perfect for you! She has-”

“No, Steve.” He glared over his shoulder, but the look wasn’t as piercing as he hoped. “She’s probably married or something.”

“I didn’t see a ring.” Steve said. “Look. You’re getting better. At least-”

“No.” Bucky bit out, ending the discussion.

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting it go. “Well Peg wanted to make sure you’re still coming to dinner tomorrow.”

“To meet her friend?”

“To eat.”

“She’s, what, 0 for 4 in setting me up? Naw, man.”

“C’mon Bucky, you gotta get out of this garage sometime. Plus, she got your favorite beer.”

Bucky gave an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. But I’m not promising to take her out or nothin'.”

“Fair.” Steve chuckled. “I haven’t even met her, so I’ll be right there with ya.”

“Great.” Bucky rolled his eyes, but went in to hug him. “See you tomorrow.”

“See ya, man.” Steve clapped him on the back and returned to the office.

“Good to meet you, Ma’am. Have a good night.” Steve gave a friendly wave as he passed behind her.

She smiled and waved as well. “Goodnight Steve. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, by the way, is that your car out front?” Steve asked, stopping by the door and pointing his thumb behind him to the few parking spots outside.

“Yes, it was a gift from my dad.” She looked up from her computer. “You a fan?”

“Not really, but I know someone who would die for that car.” He laughed as he opened the door. “Have a good night!” He said again.

“Bye!” She laughed at him giving her two thumbs up through the glass door, pointing to her car and flashing her a goofy grin. She laughed and returned to her computer, troubleshooting for another few minutes and not finding any reason why the card reader wasn’t connecting. She groaned in frustration and disconnected the wires to her computer, needing to start the program again.

“Where is your car?” Bucky’s voice came from behind her.

She yelped in fear, not hearing the door swing or Bucky enter the office. She turned in her chair and clutched her chest, laughing. “You scared the daylights outta me!”

The corner of his mouth tugged, threatening to give away what he was trying desperately to hide. “Sorry. M’kinda quiet.” He mumbled with a small smile.

“I noticed.” She laughed and turned to point out at the glass door. “It’s that maroon one out front.”

Bucky nodded in understanding and rounded past the counter, looking from the key to the car through the glass front door and stopped. “That’s your car?” He looked over to her from the door.

“Yeah. Why?”

“No way.” He stomped through the door and stopped in front of the passenger side, admiring the curves and color. He circled it with his hands running through his hair with an appreciative surprise in his eyes.

She set her computer down and followed him out, smiling at his unbelieving expression.

“Is it a ‘46?” He asked her over the hood from the driver side.

“’46, yeah.” she confirmed, surprised he even knew.

He whistled, bending down to check out the white leather interior through the driver window. “The [Alfa Romeo](https://www.classic-trader.com/uk/cars/listing/alfa-romeo/6c/6c-2500-s-touring/1947/106282) is my dream car. The maroon is beautiful.” He said, straightening to flash a full blown smile to her over the hood. “Though I always wanted it green.”

He melted her right where she stood, the sparkle in his eyes when he was excited was so breathtaking, she could only smile in return. “The body got scratched pretty bad a few years ago and my dad got it painted red. It was green before.”

Bucky moaned in envy and slid his hand over the top as he rounded back to stand next to her. “You’re a lucky gal, and you kept it in such good condition.” He beamed at her. “My ‘48 Tucker Torpedo got scratched a few years back. Didn’t have the heart to change her.”

“The blue one?” She asked, disbelieving.

“Yeah. D’you see it?”

“Yes, when I went in the back. It’s beautiful!” She clapped her hands together, jumping in excitement.

“You wanna see her?”

“Yes please.”

Bucky brought her through the opening in the fence that lead to the back garage. He moved his car to make room for her oil change and parked it near the fence.

She bent down to check out the interior through the passenger window, the dark grey leather sleek and pristine. “Holy moly, Bucky. She’s beautiful.”

He moved passed her to open the door, offering his hand for her to sit inside. “You’re welcome to check her out. She runs smooth as butta.”

She happily took his hand and flattened her skirt to sit, settling into the cold seat and running her hands over the dash board. Bucky closed her door and rounded to sit in the driver seat, smiling at her appreciation.

“I love classic cars.” She smiled, cooing at the flawless dash. “And classic fashion.” She laughed as she flourished towards her dress.

“I can tell.” He chuckled, but to keep from staring at her, he looked straight ahead.

“The new wave of pin-up and rockabilly was the best thing that happened to me.” She laughed.

“I’m sure your husband appreciates it.” Bucky said, unable to stop the words from tumbling from his mouth.

She smiled but shook her head. “No husband. Single as a bird. Easier to move when you’re not tied down.” She looked over at him.

“So you just moved here?”

“Yep, to teach at the high school. I took over for Mr. Ross.”

Bucky nodded. “Everett was an asshole. Good riddance.” He smiled over to her. “Have you explored the town?”

She shook her head. “It’s only been my third day here and I’ve been busy teaching. I haven’t had time to see anything.”

Bucky nodded, but didn’t say anything. He could offer to show her around. Take her to dinner. Anything. God, he was so bad at this.

“Guess we should get your car and find out where the squeaking is coming from?” He said, mentally kicking himself.

She nodded back. “Sounds good.”

She sat back down at the computer to check on the update while Bucky drove her car to the back. About an hour later, he came back and found her grumbling to herself but made sure to clear his throat as to not scare her again.

“How’s it going?” He asked her.

She groaned in annoyance. “I just don’t understand why it’s saying ‘ERROR, IMPROPER CONNECTION’ when it is clearly connected!”

He chuckled. “Well… it’s getting late.” He looked out the door to the dark night, the sun setting about an hour ago. “Are you hungry?”

She snapped back to her senses. “Oh goodness. I’m so sorry. You’re probably closed and need to go home.” She panicked, looking from his computer to him. “I’ll need a bit more time, otherwise I’ll have to start all over again and it’s taken hours to get to where I am.”

He shook his head, a hand coming up to stop her. “No worries. I have your wheel taken apart and need time to find the source of the noise.” He shuffled his feet a little awkwardly, trying to find the words to his question. “If you're hungry, I could, uh, I could fetch you something?”

She smiled, his kindness smothering her frustration. “That would be lovely.”

“Preferences?” He asked, walking around to the other side of the counter and leaning on his forearms in front of her.

She watched his muscles tense and veins bulge as he rested his weight on the counter. The ink on his left forearm moving as if it was alive on his skin. “Um, any recommendations? I haven’t been to many places here...” She turned back to the computer, any excuse to stop staring at him.

He considered this for a moment. “Have you been to Winnie’s? They’ve got great burgers.” He quickly grimaced. “You’re not a vegan, are you?”

She laughed, high and ringing and beautiful. “Heaven’s no. A medium burger with extra cheese?” She rounded her fingers and kissed them, imitating an Italian chef. “Perfecto.”

He chuckled, hiding his blush by ducking his head. “A woman after my own heart. I’ll be right back.” He smacked the counter and went to the door, turning the open sign to closed, “so no one will disturb you.” and got in his car, driving out and leaving her alone again.

 

  
Bucky burst through the door with two brown bags and a tray holding four drinks, setting them on the counter. “Jesus, that took forever.” He complained, his annoyance apparent. “Hope you didn’t starve to death.”

She laughed, standing to help and grabbing the bags, setting them beside her on the open space of the desk. “Not at all, only thinking about destroying this computer for the fifth time tonight.”

“You and me both. I hate that thing.” He laughed, setting the drinks down and looking for a chair to place next to hers.

“Do you have a bathroom I can wash my hands?” She asked.

“Yeah, on the right just past the door.” He motioned towards the swinging door.

“Thanks, I’ll be right back.”

He put one bag in front of her chair and took out his burger and fries, flattening out his paper bag as a plate and setting his food on it. He debated about doing that for her too but figured it was too weird to touch a stranger’s food and left it. He set the drinks in front of them and she was back, rolling the chair and settling in next to him.

“You got four drinks?” She said, slightly teasing. “Someone’s thirsty.”

He chuckled, uncapping a few containers of dipping sauce for their fries. “The damn kid forgot my order so Winnie threw in two shakes. I got you a coke, but the real gold?” He tapped the two middle cups, their lids and straws practically identical to the sodas. “Almond and chocolate shake. Best thing in town.” He winked, surprising even himself at his smoothness. He had a hard time talking about most things, but food was always safe. He could always talk about his favorite too. Sweets.

“I have such a sweet tooth, I’ll try it first.” She said without skipping a beat. He whipped his head around, not believing her words. Was she reading his mind?

She took a long drag from the straw, humming her approval. “Oh goodness, it’s delicious!”

“You like it?” Bucky chuckled.

She nodded and drank again, giving him a thumbs up. As they ate, Bucky gave her recommendations on things to do, places to go. They realized they both had the same 50s vinyl record, Bucky’s dad giving him his and her Grandpa passing his along to her when he died. She recommended a few albums of band music she found online. She felt at ease with him. Well, as much ease as one can feel while sitting next to a complete Adonis.

As he was cleaning up despite her multiple offers to take out the trash, she huffed. “Well at least let me pay you back. How much do I owe you?”

“Naw, consider it a gift. Welcome to the neighborhood.” He said, crumpling up the last pieces of trash and turning to toss it into the garbage just past the swinging door.

“Well, thank you. It’s a very warm welcome.” She said, appreciating his gesture as she passed him to wash her hands again. When she returned, she found Bucky staring at the computer, completely lost.

“I don’t know how you work these things.” He shook his head, standing to offer the chair to her again.

She chuckled as she sat. “Don’t like computers?”

He grimaced, shaking his head. “Never have. I prefer working with my hands.”

She thought his words were promising of some interesting activities for a second before coming back to reality. “Well I can’t even change a tire so I think you’re amazing.”

He smiled. “I'd better get back there if you want your car tonight.”

She tapped on the keyboard but stopped to look over her shoulder at him. “Thanks. I’ll just need maybe a half an hour and I’ll be done here.”

“Perfect.” Bucky said, and went to the back.

The truth was, he already found the noise. A simple loose nut, tightened, and the squeaking was gone. He searched his mind for what to do next. If he told her it was done, he’d never see her again. But if he said he needed more time, he could drive her home. Talk to her more. Get her to come back tomorrow. He debated for about twenty minutes. It felt wrong lying to the woman, but he wanted, no, _needed_ to see her again. He bent down and loosened the nut again. There, now he wasn’t really lying.

“Bucky?” He heard her call him and he straightened quickly, hiding the wrench behind his back like a caught teenager.

“Hey, hi. All done?” He said, louder than usual and trying to casually lean on the front of the car.

“Um, about that.” She wrung her hands in front of her. “Your computer needs a program I don’t have with me, I’ll have to go home and get it but it’s so late...” She said, slowly coming around to stand in front of him. “Do you mind if I come back tomorrow?”

Fucking hell, she really was reading his mind.

“Not a problem. I haven’t fixed the noise yet.” He lied, though not technically.

She looked so relieved. “Thanks. Not very professional of me. I appreciate your understanding.” She smiled up at him.

“Need a ride?” He said, a little too quickly and not showing any tact. 

She practically beamed at him. “I didn’t even think about that. If you don’t mind?”

He crossed to the side of the garage, closing the two bay doors and grabbing his keys that hung on a screw on the wall. “Not at all, doll. Let’s go.”

 

 

She climbed into the passenger seat and admired the interior once again. It wasn’t so much a lie that she needed the program at her house. She could have finished with another program on her computer but she wanted a reason to come back. To see him. He closed her door and rounded to the driver seat.

“Where to?” He asked.

“Head towards State Street and I’ll guide you from there.”

Bucky nodded. State Street was kinda complicated, but he knew where it was.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She took out a scrap paper and held it up for him to see, hoping to sound all business and not a nervous mess. “Here’s my number, in case you find something that’s gonna cost me thousands of dollars.” She laughed, hoping a light joke would disguise her desire for him to have it.

Instead of taking the paper, he fished out his phone and gave it to her. “Put it in here.”

She smiled. “What’s the password?”

“Don’t have one.”

“Bucky! That’s really dangerous. People can steal your information.”

He shook his head but smiled. “Ain’t got nothing to steal.”

She playfully sighed but swiped to unlock the phone and tapped her number in, calling herself so she would have his number as well.

“Done.” She smiled and handed the phone back to him. “So, what was that place you got the burgers from?”

“Winnie’s.” Bucky said. “You know, if you like retro stuff, it’s a 50’s diner. The waitresses are on roller skates.”

“No way!” She laughed. “Are you lying?” Her eyes sparkling.

“Never lie, doll.” He said, making an X over his heart. When did he start calling her that? He hadn’t called anyone that since… He shook his head, clearing it of the bad memories. “I could take you. How about tomorrow?”

“Oh I’d love-” She cut herself off, rolling her eyes. “I can’t. I promised my landlord I’d come over for dinner.”

Bucky turned onto State Street, the busy main road cluttered with people. Her rejection was expected, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit to having some hope of her saying yes. He gave her a weak smile. “No worries. Where’s your place?”

She peered up through the windshield and pointed to the corner two streets down. He turned down a narrow road and parked at the corner, knowing there wasn't anything down the road.

“I live in the apartment above the cafe. Just here.”

Bucky snapped his head to look at her. Any more surprises and she was gonna give him whiplash. “What?” He asked quickly.

“The cafe?” She said, pointing out her window to the glowing yellow sign that read _Feathers_. She looked at him curiously, unable to decipher the disbelieving look on his face.

“Peggy’s place?”

“Yeah, the Police Captain? Peggy’s my landlord.”

He barked out a laugh, slapping his thigh and whooping. “And you’re going to her place tomorrow?”

She side-eyed him. “...Yes… Why?”

He covered his mouth and tried to explain to her through his fit of laughter. “You remember Steve, from earlier?”

She thought back to the blonde. “Yes…?” She said, not following where he was going.

“Peggy is… Steve is Peggy’s fella.” He tried to explain.

Realization dawned on her. She gasped and covered her mouth. “Are you the guy she wants me to meet?”

He nodded, smiling his widest smile for her. “Steve stopped by to make sure I was coming tomorrow. Apparently Peggy won’t shut up about you.”

“And I’ve never met him so he couldn’t have known it was me...” She gasped, still surprised. “Peggy said this guy and I would get along, and Steve said the same thing before he left.”

Bucky scoffed. “Well Peg’s been trying to set me up for years. I never imagined you’d-” He gestured to her. “You’d be so… interesting.”

She laughed. “Me too, I thought you’d be some meathead who loves football.”

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head smiling. “Naw, hate sports.”

She threw her hands up in disbelief. “Well how about that. Who would have thought?”

“Crazy coincidence.” Bucky said.

Their laughter faded into silence. “So… guessing you’re single?” She asked a bit shyly.

He nodded, as if it was obvious. “You?”  
  
She nodded too, forgetting she already mentioned it. “I guess… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. For dinner.”

“Looking forward to it.” He smiled, his boldness new and rekindled, reminiscent of the man he used to be. She brought her bag to her lap.

“Thank you for the ride. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

She gave him one last smile and opened the door, gently shutting it and walked to the stairs that led to her apartment.

Bucky made sure she made it safely inside before leaning his forehead on the steering wheel.

“Fucking hell.”


	2. Reckless

She slept in. Grateful for the weekend to recover from the shock of a new life, she leisurely stretched and welcomed the early afternoon sun that filled her large studio apartment. She felt around her white bed sheets for her phone to check the time and was greeted with an alert.

_NEW MESSAGE: Bucky_

Her grin pulled at her cheeks as she quickly unlocked her screen, fumbling a few times in her excitement and putting in the wrong code twice before finally getting it right. She opened the message and found two words.

 _ Good morning. _  
_ 9:22AM _

Her phone read 11:07AM. Dangit, she missed him by two hours. She quickly sent her message, hoping he didn’t think she was ignoring him.

_Good morning! Sorry, I just woke up._

She stared at the phone, tapping her fingers nervously but when he didn’t respond, she got out of bed and brought her phone with her into the bathroom. She got around to washing her face and brushing her teeth when her phone finally buzzed with a new message alert.

_No worries. Did you need your car this morning?_

_I actually need to stay home and grade some tests. If you’re busy, I can wait until you close?_

_Sure. I can pick you up after 6._

_Sounds good! See you then!_

After making herself a nice big mug of tea, she settled at her round dining table and got to work on her laptop, grading the digital tests from her classes from the day before. After a few hours, her hunger got the best of her and she quickly dressed in cropped black slacks and a mustard yellow sweater. She didn’t want to spend too much time on her hair, so she settled with haphazardly tying it up and throwing a red bandanna on, completing her lazy, rockabilly look. She gathered her purse and headed towards the deli that was nestled a few stores down from her apartment on State Street.

She sat and waited for her to-go turkey on wheat when she heard her name called from behind her. She turned to find a surprised Steve, receipt in hand, standing with another tall, handsome man who introduced himself as Sam.

“You’re the new teacher?” Sam asked, a pleasant smile on his flawless face. She stood, shaking his hand and nodding with a smile of her own.

 _Again, with the men. What is with this town?!_  
  
Steve’s phone rang and he apologized, making his way to take the call outside.

“Don’t forget the mustard.” Steve told Sam, handing him the receipt for their own to-go order, waving to her and stepping out to the sidewalk.

Sam waved him away and took the seat she offered him across the table.

“So how do you know Steve?” She asked him, grateful for a friendly face to talk to.

“We work at the VA together.” He nodded with a smile. “You enjoying your time here so far?”

She nodded too. “Haven’t seen much yet, but I have a while to get to know the place, so I’m excited.”

“Yeah, it’s a small town. Not much to do but it’s quiet. Some people love that.” He joked, his robust laughter filling the room. “Have you met James yet? Over at the mechanics?” His eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief.

Her jaw dropped in surprise. “You’re like, the third person to ask me that! And I’ve only met three people. What is going on?” She feigned annoyance but her laughter cut through to lighten the tone.

Sam gestured to her hair and outfit. “It’s just, that…” He thought about his words carefully. “You’re totally his type. He’s like, got a thing for all… this.”

She considered his words, a bit of worry forming in her chest. “What do you mean? This isn’t new, plenty of women dress this way.” She said, thinking back to all of the 50’s nights she’s attended at the bars and dance halls in the city.

Sam scoffed. “Not around here, they don’t.” He smiled, but his eyes became a little more serious. "Nah, but James is a good guy. Probably the best dude in town."

Steve rushed to their table, a friendly but unwelcome interruption. “Sorry guys, that was the office.” He huffed and turned to smile at her. “How are you?”

“So weird we keep running into each other.” She masked her growing concern with a smile, offering him the other empty seat.

Steve laughed as he sat. “Imagine my surprise when I told Peggy we met and I was a total doofus for not realizing it was you.”

They both laughed, prompting Sam’s curiosity. “Where did you meet?”

She turned to him. “At Bucky’s. I was fixing his computer.”

Sam gave her a knowing look. “Oooh, Bucky, huh?” He turned to wiggle his eyebrows at Steve. “Didn’t realize anyone else called him that.”

Steve shot him a warning glare before turning back to her. “You’re still coming to dinner tonight?”

She nodded with a smile.

“Good. Peggy’s been going on about it all day.” Steve said, voicing his annoyance that she was home cooking and he was stuck at work on a Saturday.

The orders were called out together, and they all got up and said their goodbyes before she turned up the street back to her apartment.

So Bucky had a thing for pinup, huh? Maybe that was the only reason he spoke to her or did those nice things for her yesterday. A sting of disappointment rippled through her, wondering if he was interested in her personality or just the clothes she put on her body.

As she ate alone, she pondered her situation. She had just met the guy, for heaven’s sake! She didn’t know anything about the kind of man he was, and he didn’t know her. But she was willing to take the time to find out.

She decided to stick with the plan for the day. After taking the rest of the afternoon to finally finish grading all of the tests, she took the next hour to get ready, putting an upbeat jazz vinyl on her modern record player and dancing in the mirror while she did her hair and makeup. She remembered to slip a small disk into her small black purse containing an update that will alert the user of any suspicious activity, in case she really did need to install it later that night.

She slipped on a black plaid wiggle skirt and bright red off-the-shoulder top with ¾ sleeves, thinking this outfit made her feel comfortable, but a little sexy. She had shut off the record player but wondered if her eyeliner was level and if Bucky would even notice. She rushed to her bathroom mirror, checking her eyeliner and putting the finishing touches on her ruby red lips when she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her bag and checked her phone as she walked to the door.

 _6:01PM_. Right on the dot.

She smiled at his punctuality, always appreciating a man who’s on time. When she opened the door, she was surprised not to find Bucky but Peter, giving an enthusiastic wave.

“Hello Peter.” She breathed, trying to keep her disappointment from showing on her face.

“Good evening, Ma’am!” He said as she locked her door before shutting it. He turned and playfully offered his arm to help her down the stairs in her demure black heels. “Mr. Barnes is caught up with the Mayor about his truck, so he sent me to fetch you.”

She beamed and took his arm. “Well, it’s nice to be greeted by such a gentleman.”

He laughed as they walked down the stairs to his car parked on the corner, Peter releasing her arm and opening the door for her. “Mr. Barnes said I was to treat you like a lady, and my Aunt May would have my hide if I wasn’t an absolute gentleman.” He laughed again as he closed her door and ran around to the driver side of his old, black Geo Metro.

“The girls your age will really appreciate that.” She said, clicking her seat belt as he did his own and he circled the car to turn back onto State Street.

He rolled his eyes. “Tell that to MJ. She’s always saying she’s an independent woman who doesn’t need a man to open her door.”

She let out a small chuckle. “Hey, if a girl tells you what she wants, you’ll never need to guess.” She told him. “Is MJ your girlfriend?”

Peter made a nervous sound, trying to brush off her comment. “Wha? Me? Nah, she and I…we… she’s just a friend.” He laughed nervously, trying to change the subject. “So, uh, I tried to work on the computer today but Mr. Barnes yelled at me, told me not to touch it so he’s just been accepting cash today.”

“Oh right. I didn’t quite finish yesterday which is why I needed to come back.” She felt a little uneasy lying to a kid who might know what she was talking about, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I thought you needed to get your car?” He asked, confused.

Damn. Maybe he did. “Uh, that too.”

Peter pulled into one of the empty spots in front of the mechanic’s office just as an old, red truck pulled out from the back. He hurriedly ran around to open her door as she laughed in protest, but he insisted he wanted to live to see the weekend and that Mr. Barnes was watching them. As she stepped out of the car, she saw Bucky was coming from the back garage bay to meet her. Peter waved goodbye with a smile and shouted “Bye Mr. Barnes!” to Bucky through his driver window.

“Thanks, kid.” Bucky called, waving as Peter’s car pulled out. Peter waved one last time through his window before driving away.

Bucky turned back to her, really looking at her for the first time that day. He was completely floored.

“Hi.” He breathed, in awe at her glimmering eyes and glowing beauty.

“Hi.” She returned, a little breathless as well. His hair was down today and she admired the soft brown locks tickling his chin. The five o’clock shadow on his gorgeous face looked as if it had started growing back around noon, but it was clear he shaved. He smelled like manly spice and clean laundry. Filling her nose with his scent, she took in his plain white t-shirt which he tucked into his dark blue jeans.

He looked like James Dean. No. Better than James Dean, with better hair.

She was really appreciating the fine specimen before her and realized she couldn’t fault him if he did the same.

Bucky tried not to rake his eyes over her body. Her skirt was hugging her glorious hips and the red top hugged her tantalizing shoulders. He fought back the urge to feel the softness of her skin by clasping his hands behind his back.

“Sorry about that.” He said, still looking into her eyes. “The Mayor wouldn’t believe me when I told him driving through blocked off construction zones is bad for his truck.”

She smiled up at him, unable to look away. “Kinda seems like an older truck for someone so important.”

He chuckled. “Fury likes to stay true to his roots. He was a farmer before he was sworn into office last year and he loves that old thing.” Bucky walked and opened the front door to the office, allowing her to enter. She headed to the desk as he turned the open sign to close.

“So I’ll just need a few minutes and this will all be done.” She said, hoping he didn’t catch onto her suspicious cheeriness.

Bucky nodded as he headed towards the swinging door. “I just need to get your wheel back on and we’re good to go.” He smiled at her thumb’s up and headed towards the workshop.

She cursed, having only taken two minutes to get everything working. She frantically thought of what to do. If she stayed just a bit longer, they could go to dinner together. In an attempt of either sheer genius or desperation, she pulled up YouTube and found an hour-long video of a black screen with a loading circle constantly rolling. She pulled it up to full screen in case he could see her not working through the window, and waited.

Bucky went to his record player in the back corner, turning up the volume a bit to mask the sound of the work he wasn’t doing. He went back to the front of her car, bending down to fasten the lug nuts for the thousandth time that day. He sighed, pulling out his phone to check the time and wondering how he can drag it out so they could go to dinner together. He wanted to see her in his passenger seat, ask her about what made her happy and what her family was like. He cursed himself for missing out on driving her here, never being jealous of Peter for anything before today. It was only 6:17, and dinner was at 7:00. He could hide here for twenty minutes, right?

She sat bored as hell, tapping her fingers on the desk and sighing. Maybe this was a bad idea, she should just go home and say she’ll meet him there and…

The crescendo of a familiar piano tune floated through the office. She stood up, abandoning her post and gliding through to the workshop, finding Bucky leaning his hand on her hood and bending over the tire. He looked up when he saw her, bending down quickly to look as if he was just finishing up and picking up his tools as she leaned to sit on the hood.

“This is my favorite song.” She said, closing her eyes and gently rocking her head back and forth to the beat as she listened to [Tenderly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCem7FbfsUI), sung by the incomparable Sarah Vaughan.

Of course it was. Could he expect anything less from her? “Me too.” He admitted over his shoulder, returning his tools to the toolbox on the far side of the garage. He watched her savor the melody from across the room, spending a few moments just to take in the feminine air she brought to his otherwise grungy garage. Her bright presence was practically sunshine and he was feeling a warmth wash over his body as he approached her.

“Would you like to dance?” He offered his hand impulsively, his voice low and dripping with a sensuous roughness that sent tingles down her spine.

She took his hand and stood. “I’d love to.” Nothing could have felt more perfect in this moment.

He spun her, then pulled her in with a practiced tug, placing his hand at her back and swaying them both in time with the slow crooning. He never would have done this before yesterday, but now, suddenly, it seemed like the world needed to see her dance, and he would do anything to oblige.

“I’m not very good, though.” She chuckled with a shaky breath, looking down at her feet and back up to him. “No promises I won’t step on your toes.”

His beautiful blue eyes sparkled with amusement. “You’re perfect.” He pulled her in a little closer, feeling like the daring young man he once had been. “I’ll add any broken toes to your bill.”

She threw her head back and laughed, the musical sound ringing off the concrete walls and piercing his heart. God damn, she was gorgeous. And funny. Why was she talking to him, anyway? Let alone looking at him.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. His nearness, his strength. He encompassed her completely and she reveled in the feeling of his protection as he guided her in the small circle. He was so smooth and confident, his movements languid and sure. She liked to dance, but wasn’t very practiced and prayed she wouldn’t embarrass herself while he held her so close. “So, besides the Mayor, how was the rest of your day?” She asked, desperate to sound beguiling and sultry even though he made her feel like a blushing schoolgirl.

He nodded noncommittally. “Nothing too exciting.” He said. “Was tryin’ to lock up early until I was ambushed. Wanted to take your car out for a few spins to make sure everything’s working right.”

“Well, you can drive her to Peggy’s as a thank you for dinner last night?”

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. “Really? You mean it?” He asked, his lips parted slightly in his disbelief as his gaze pierced through her soul.

She smiled and nodded. “It’s not every day I let a man drive my car.” She winked. “But you bought me dinner so I’ll allow it, just this once.” She playfully rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and tried to hide his blush by dropping his head, shaking it in disbelief. She was going to be the death of him. But oh, what a sweet death it would be.

“Y’sure know what to say to a guy, little lady.” His breath fanned over her face as he looked back into her eyes, squeezing her hand playfully.

“Didn’t know you were so easy to impress.” She teased.

He shook his head and looked at the ceiling, wanting to be free from her arresting gaze but also longing to bring her closer. “Ya ain’t gotta impress me, darlin’. All you gotta do is smile and I’m…” He trailed off, shaking his head of the thought. “Anyway, wanna show me how that damn machine works?” He cocked his head towards the office as the song ended and the record stopped, trying to retreat from the heat that was consuming his body and tightening his pants.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Sure. Uh…” Reality crashed down and she realized her decoy video was still playing. “Um, how about you bring my car around to the front and I’ll get it all set up?”

“Ain’t gotta ask me twice.” He said, rounding to the car and sitting inside.

She rushed to the office, closed the loading video and brought up the StarkCard reader program. Bucky came through the front door and rounded to lean in next to her, looking at the screen and not understanding a damn thing he saw. She explained the basic functions and took out her card as a demonstration.

“I can be your first card customer.” She said happily, sliding over the reader to him. “How much do I owe you?”

His eyes darted around, trying to come up with a sum that seemed realistic but wouldn’t expose his little white lie.

“Uh, well the oil change is $30 and it really wasn’t too much work to find the squeaking. And I’ll give ya the first-time discount so $25.”

She shook her head at him. “No way, Bucky. You’re low balling me.” She squared her shoulders to him. “I appreciate it but I insist on paying you for your time. No arguments.” She was kind, but stern. Very teacherly. Very hot.

He nodded in his shy way and begrudgingly accepted $70, though she still felt he was worth more. She showed him how to input the amount, insert the card, and maneuver through the questions that popped up.

“There’s printed instructions I’ll leave for Peter, if you can’t remember it all.” She smiled up at him, and he was grateful for her consideration.

After Bucky closed down the workshop, they both packed into her car and went on their way, Bucky rounding the block a few times to enjoy the smoothness of the ride and to make sure everything was running properly. Before they could get too far, Bucky’s phone vibrated but not wanting to drive distracted, he handed the phone to her.

“Don’t you want your privacy?” She said, a little uneasy about going into his phone.

He shook his head and smiled. “I only ever text Steve or Peg. Sometimes her cousin Sharon.” He dismissed, not worried. “Well, they text me. I hate texting.” He grimaced at her and motioned for her to open the phone.

She hesitantly unlocked it, making a mental note that Bucky seemed fine with texting her that morning, but would bring it up with him later. “It’s a text from Peggy. She’s asking if you can stop by the store to get some whipping cream. She forgot.” She read the text and quickly locked the phone away, still feeling like an intruder.

“Will you text her okay and that we’re on the way?”

She was reluctant but did as he asked. “Oh, I can also grab a small something to bring if we’re going to the store.”

Bucky thanked her when she handed him his phone but gave her a warning look. “Better not. Peggy went all out, probably has a feast for twenty people and she’d kill us if we brought anything to clutter her table.”

She laughed but agreed, figuring Bucky knew Peggy a lot better than she did.

They both entered the crowded store and bee-lined to the dairy aisle. After feeling uneasy about showing up empty handed, she settled on bringing a bouquet of white lilies and didn’t let Bucky stop her. After grabbing the paper bag and heading towards the door (she insisting on buying the flowers and cream) she heard the voice of a small child running towards them.

“Unky Bucky!” Cried a little blonde boy, plowing into the back of his legs and nearly tipping him forwards.

“Whoa, hey there buddy!” He smiled, turning and picking him up in a strong bear hug. A woman with long blonde hair was pushing a cart full of groceries, laughing at the interaction.

“He saw you all the way from the back register.” The blonde said, stopping to look from Bucky to his mysterious companion.

“Sharon, this is Peggy’s new tenant.” Bucky said, introducing you with a smile. “This is Sharon, Peg’s cousin. And this little rascal is Logan.” Bucky playfully growled and tickled the boy. Logan giggled like crazy with feigning cries of “stop it, unky, stop!”

The two women shook hands and Sharon gave her a friendly smile. Bucky dropped Logan back into the seat of the cart and mussed his hair. The gesture was so sweet and heartwarming, it gave Bucky an extra boost in the hot category. She couldn’t explain it, but she loved a guy who was good with kids.

“You headed to Peg’s tonight?” Bucky asked Sharon as they all walked out together.

“No, John’s got a big case on Monday so we’re just cooking at home tonight.” Sharon said. “Oh but can you still watch Logan next week? John and I have to go to that charity thing.”

Bucky nodded and smiled back at the little boy, who hadn’t taken his eyes off Bucky the whole time. “Yeah I can swing that. We’ll get ice cream, huh buddy?”

“Yeah!” Logan screamed. Sharon rolled her eyes as she opened the back of her black SUV. “Not after 7:30 or he’ll be up all night.” Sharon warned, thanking her and Bucky for helping load the bags.

They said their goodbyes and Bucky opened her door again, stealing a quick peak at her bottom as she sat. As he rounded to the driver side, she snuck a glance at his muscular arms as he climbed in.

“That was adorable.” She admitted, not hiding her admiration for him at all.

He chuckled as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the more residential part of town. “Sharon and John are good people. John’s a lawyer and Sharon works with the federal government.” Bucky explained looking over to her and being so taken aback at what he saw, he whipped his head to face his eyes forward. She was leisurely leaning her elbow near the window, ankles crossed, and watching him. He could see himself parking this car, crawling across this bench and…  
  
“Do you watch Logan often?” She asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Sometimes. They usually get a babysitter but the little tyke has taken a likin’ to me, I guess.” He laughed, holding the top of the steering wheel with one hand and resting his other arm accross the low back of the bench. He looked absolutely in his element and she had to admit to herself that he looked better in her car than she did.

It wasn’t long before they were knocking at the door of a sizable, white, antebellum style house. Peggy had answered in a beautiful hunter green dress and her short brown hair in curls, ushering them in and scolding them both for the flowers, saying she didn’t need any gifts and that their company was enough. Dinner was roasted pork loin and a mess of sides, absolutely delicious, and the four of them had just about finished dessert before she had everyone doubled over in laughter towards the end of her story.

“So then Peter said he was old and crotchety and I imagined like-” She looked over at Bucky, grabbing his arm to stop him from falling over as they leaned into each other laughing. “Like, an eighty year old grandpa!”

“Unbelievable.” Peggy shook her head, her smooth accent dancing off her tongue and a coy smile playing on her lips.

“Such a small world, huh? I ran into her twice.” Steve said, taking a sip of his beer. “Help me with the dishes, Buck?” He asked, standing and clearing away the plates.

“Yeah.” Bucky wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and collected the rest, taking them to the sink and leaving the ladies at the table.

“So what’s going on here?” Peggy’s voice was hushed as she leaned in.

“What, what do you mean?” She asked, hushing her own voice to match Peggy.

“You haven’t been able to keep your hands off each other. Did you really just meet yesterday?”

“Yeah, about that...” She said, glancing over at the two men to make sure they didn’t hear her. “I met Sam and he said Bucky’s got like, a thing for pinup. Is it like a...a fetish?” She whispered. “I can’t handle that.” Not again.

Peggy shook her head, closing her eyes for emphasis. “Not at all. James was really close with his dad, they shared records and classic cars. His dad taught him everything he knows. James dated a girl for a while who was into him but not his… quirks, let’s call them. She hated how old-fashioned he was, how old his car was and hated dancing. Well after his dad got sick, James left school to help at the garage. When he passed, James was a wreck. Joined the military and left all of us behind. That cow said she’d wait for him but when he got hurt pretty bad and came back, she already married someone else. He’s been heartbroken ever since but-” Peggy’s eyes darted to the boys and back to her. “I’ve never seen him happier than tonight, even when he was with the cow!”

That made her blush. “How did he get hurt?” She asked, in awe at the story.

Peggy tapped her shoulder. “His arm. Hence, the tattoos.” Peggy took a drink from her wine glass. “He has a few scars he tries to hide under those atrocious things.”

“What are you two gals talking about?” Steve said, leading Bucky back to the table to settle in with a few more beers and a bottle of wine.

Peggy smiled. “We were just talking about what she did before moving here.”

She thanked Peggy with a soft look in her eye, and divulged the details of her old life. She loved school and had a Masters that afforded her a teaching position at a small community college. She loved computers and technology, so she went through the supplemental StarkTech course, earning her certification. After a few years, she was practically on call for the government’s problems, working through computer programs for them and being drained, unhappy and unable to focus on her students. She wanted to withdraw from that life and jumped at the chance to teach high school kids, even if it meant taking a pay cut.

Bucky knew he was beneath her but after hearing about how educated and headstrong she was, she rose far above anywhere he could reach. “Beautiful and smart.” Bucky interjected, slowly withdrawing into himself. “I dropped outta high school.” His tone was playful, but slightly self-deprecating.

She didn’t miss a beat. “You’re better than the guy I left. Harold was a banker who only wore grey suits and drank room temperature water. Bleh.” She wrinkled her nose at him, coaxing a small smile onto his lips. 

Steve and Peggy shared a few knowing looks between each other.

Once it was time to call it a night, it was her turn to driver her baby back to his garage. Peggy and Steve waved from their doorstep and she and Bucky waved from the car, promising to come back next week for Sunday brunch.

“They’re fun, I like them.” She smiled, pulling out of the driveway and onto the dark road.

“Steve’s the best guy.” Bucky agreed.

“Funny, that’s what he said about you.” She chuckled. “I ran into him when I was out grabbing lunch today. He was with Sam.”

Bucky’s light mood hardened instantly. “Sam?”

“Yeah, he said you were an upstanding guy. Can’t imagine why everyone feels the need to tell me that, though.” She winked, laughing playfully to lighten the mood.

She asked him about his time overseas and he said he felt he did his duty. “No doubt Peg told you about my arm?”

She parked in one of the free open spaces out front, the light of a yellow streetlamp glowing in through the windshield. “She said you had scars.”

He nodded, pulling up his sleeve and flexing his arm, rotating so she could see the slightly shiny raised bumps under the ink. “Was shot in the shoulder. A few times. Damaged some nerves so I’m numb from the shoulder-” He traced his finger on the outside of his arm down his elbow and stopping at the tip of his pinky. “to these fingers.” He pointed to his pinky and ring finger. “But bright side, tattoos are mostly painless.” He chuckled, hoping to not put too much of a damper on the evening.

Her eyes trailed over his arm, a mix of admiration and sadness shown in her eyes. “Can I touch them?”

He was surprised at her request, but scooted over towards her on the bench seat. “Yeah sure, knock yourself out.”

She smiled and scooted herself closer to him, hovering both hands over his bicep. She started with small touches with the tips of her fingers, admiring to mix of colors and black, all different shapes and all melting together. She grew bolder as he leaned in, giving her permission to be a little more firm. “I won’t bite, doll.” He whispered.

She chuckled and brought her feet underneath her body to settle into the bench, slowly running her hands along his forearm and shoulder and loving the thickness and solidness of him. A curiously blank spot half way between his elbow and shoulder glared through the outline of a dove, his rough pink scar showing through. Impulsively, she bent down and kissed it, leaving her bright red lipstick on his skin.

He watched the caring look in her eyes slowly grow to a shadowy lust. Bucky held his breath when she caressed the inside of his arm, the part he could feel. Her touch was as light as a feather, but it took everything in him to sit still and let her do what she wanted. He’d let her do _whatever_ she wanted with him. Whenever, wherever. When she bent down and kissed him, he about died and went to heaven. She sat back up to gauge his reaction, her eyes wide, asking, and beautiful. Bucky let out a slow breath and looked her straight in the eye.

“You’d better be careful, doll.” He warned, though his voice was weak in the whisper.

“Of what?” She asked, scooting a little closer to him.

“Of puttin’ your lips on me.” He turned toward her a little more, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

“What if I want to?” She leaned in a bit closer, eyes darting to his lips and back to his eyes.

“Then I might not let you go home tonight.” He leaned in but stopped, hoping she’d close the gap, hoping she’d lean away so he could be free of the spell he’d been under all night.

She should take a moment to think about it. She shouldn’t jump in so hastily. She should sit back and thank him for the evening and go home. She should and _could_ do a lot of things.

Instead, she brought her hand up to caress the stubble on his face, leaned in, and kissed him.

 


	3. Garden Gate

His lips moved with hers in a warm, inviting caress. He tasted amazing. A mix of spice and beer and shampoo filled her lungs and she wanted more. Almost immediately, she was running her hands through his silky hair, deepening the kiss and pulling a guttural groan from his throat. He responded in turn, eagerly coaxing her lips open to run his tongue over her soft, sweet mouth, her warmth and attention pouring into his hungry soul.

Bucky’s arm came up to wrap around her shoulders, the light graze of his fingers on her exposed skin giving her goosebumps. His other hand cupped her cheek and slowly slid down to her neck, his hold gentle, sweet and completely enveloping her senses.

She felt smothered by his taste, his smell. She wanted to simultaneously pull away and come even closer to take in more of him. She came up on her knees, hands coming to his chest and leaning into him and gently pushing him against the corner of the seat and door.

He moaned into her mouth, hands coming down to her waist and finally feeling her supple hips through the thick fabric of her skirt. She felt round and full in his hands and God help him if he could just…

He stopped, hands stilling on her hips. Bucky’s lips, though it took all of his strength, pulled away from her sweetness, leaving them both in a heaving mess.

His sudden withdrawal gave her pause and she let out a breathy laugh. “Should I stop? I can get off you, I shouldn’t have-“

His hands tightened around her hips once again to keep her from pulling back as he shook his head. “Oh darlin’.” He sighed, licking his lips and leaning his forehead against hers. “If only you knew the things I want to do to you.”

She smiled, struggling to catch her breath. “You just like me for my clothes.” She tried to lighten the mood with a bit of teasing, though the bit of truth she feared would show through danced in the back of her mind.

His hand came back up to cradle her neck as he smoothly brought her lips to his, giving her a small, sweet kiss. “The packaging is nice, but it’s the contents I’m interested in.” He kissed her again, straightening and helping her to sit upright.

She adjusted herself to get back to a sense of decency and she only noticed he didn’t take his eyes off her because she couldn’t stop staring into his lust-filled blues. “Then why?”

Bucky caressed her cheek, admiring her beautiful face and adjusting a few loose curls that were jostled out of place. “Sorry, doll. I just…” He wiped off her smudged lipstick with his thumb. “I wanna take you out. Really take you out. Before we…” He gestured his hand between the two of them. “Before you sign up for the mess of a man I am.”

Wow, Bucky really was something. “You’re a mystery, Mr. Barnes.” She chuckled, leaning to grab her purse from where it fell on the floor to fetch a small pack of tissues. “Most guys only every want sex on the first date.” She brought a tissue to his lips, wiping off the lipstick that stained everywhere her kisses landed.

He smiled. “I just don’t want ya thinkin’ that’s all I want from you.” Though he was sincere, he brought his hand around to slap her bottom playfully and whisper in her ear. “But don’t get me wrong, I do want some of that.”

She yelped in her laughter when he buried his chin in her neck, tickling her with his stubble and indulging in her perfume. She playfully slapped his arm and pulled back to meet his eyes which were alight with mischief.

“That’s good to know.” She laughed softly. “I was starting to think I was the only one.”

Bucky shook his head and rolled his eyes teasingly. “Yeah right. You’re the most gorgeous gal I’ve ever seen.”

She smiled through her blush, happy to take the compliment. “Well you aren’t so bad yourself.” She said as she leaned in and kissed him again. “I guess this is goodnight, then.”

“Let’s plan for next weekend?” Bucky said, his hand coming back to the skin of her shoulder.

She nodded happily. “I should be free.”

“Good. I’ll text you.” He said as he gave her one last squeeze into his side before releasing her.

She smirked. “I thought you hated texting?”

“I’ll text you all day long if you want, sweetheart.” He actually winked and she melted again. “I’ll see you in my dreams, doll.”

She huffed a laugh, rolling her eyes as she settled behind her steering wheel. “Wow, what a line.” Her ears filled with Bucky’s throaty chuckle as he opened his door.

“I’m only being honest.” He stood and bent down to look at her, wanting to commit her to memory before the night ended. “Drive safe, doll.”

She waved as her smile shined bright and beaming. “Talk to you soon, handsome.”

Bucky waved back, gently closed her door and she watched him go unlock his fence, roll the gate back and get into his car.

 

True to his word, Bucky had been texting her pretty consistently throughout the week. Their exchanges started out as pleasantries and compliments, but once he asked for a picture, she happily obliged with a mirror selfie in the faculty bathroom showcasing her deep purple dress and he went from a shy, nervous guy to a completely smitten fool. They texted late into the night, both throwing caution to the wind in their flirting.

_Good God, woman. You’re stunning._

She laughed when his words popped onto her screen after she sent a fresh-faced picture of her straight out of the shower and her hair in a towel.

 _When am I going to get a picture?_ She sent him, crawling into bed for the night and already wishing she could see him, even though it had only been two nights since their tussle in the car.

_Bad at taking pictures. You don’t want to see this ugly mug._

She scoffed at his joke.

_You’re hotter than James Dean and you want to be selfish? Keeping that handsome face to yourself? No fair._

Instead of a picture, her phone buzzed with an incoming call from Bucky. She smiled as she answered.

“Hello, handsome.” She hoped to sound seductive but the hammering of her heart threatened to expose her excitement.

“What are you doing to me, woman?” She heard his gruff and sexy voice was light in his teasing.

She chuckled, hiding her mischievous smile behind a coating of innocence. “Why, what could you possibly mean?”

“You can’t say those things to a man and expect him to take it lying down, sweetheart.” He grumbled, though she could hear the smile on his lips.

“Bucky, you’re acting as if I’ve offended you instead of just casually passing along a compliment.”

“I thought you were a sweet talker, but never pegged you as a liar, doll.”

She feigned a gasp, loud and dramatic into the phone. “Bucky Barnes, how dare you. I’ve never told a lie in my life.”

She heard him chuckle and goodness, it was low, rumbling and delicious.

“Well you’ve just about ruined my life with all your pictures. How am I supposed to get through another day without seeing your sweet face?”

She was thankful he wasn’t there to see her blush. “And you accuse me of sweet talking.” She teased.

“Just telling the truth, doll.”

She took a few breaths, a warmth spreading through her as she took in his words. “Well I’m the one being denied, here. Don’t I get a picture?”

“I hate taking pictures. But I’ll make it up to you. I’ll sweet talk you all night long.” He offered with a bit of mischievousness.

She chuckled. “I think I’d like that.”

“I’ll tell you anything you wanna hear.”

She felt out of her element, unsure of what to ask. What did she want to hear? “Well… tell me about your day.”

“Oh doll, that’s not very interesting. I worked all day. But I can tell ya what I thought about all day?”

“Okay.” She said breathlessly.

Bucky took a small pause before jumping in. “I thought about your sweet lips. Sweet as candy. And how much I wanna kiss you again.”

“Aw, Buck.” She remembered how warm and strong he felt in that kiss and craved him, too.

“And how I regret not pulling you on my lap and kissing you silly.” His voice grew lower.

“I wish you had.” She whispered. “That was a really fun night.”

Bucky chuckled in agreement. “It was. I can still smell your perfume on my shirt from that night. It’s lovely.”

“I can get my perfume all over you if you want.” She covered her mouth, surprised at herself for letting those words slip through. She actually heard him groan in response.

“Darlin’, you’re killing me.”

Goodness, she wanted him. “Come over, Buck.” She heard herself offer, this time not caring if she sounded too bold.

Bucky considered this for a moment. “Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

“I’ll just show a movie.” The kids work alone on the computers, anyway.

“I’d keep you up all night. That wouldn’t be good.” She expected him to say no, but his enticingly low growl was more of a promise.

“Sounds more than good to me.”

Bucky took a few moments to consider this, really consider it, and she could practically hear him shake his head. “That would ruin my plans for Friday.”

“What’s happening Friday?” She was a bit disappointed, but intrigued by the new direction of the conversation.

“I’m taking you to dinner.”

“Oh? What time?"

"Hoping to make the reservation for 6?"

She quickly checked the calendar on her phone. "I have some meetings Friday and need time to get ready. How about 7:30?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Can't wait."

Before they said their goodbyes and wishes of sweet dreams, Bucky suddenly became very serious.

"Doll, I need you to know..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I plan on treatin' ya how you deserve to be treated at dinner, with care and respect."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Bucky." She was genuinely honest, wondering why he needed to tell her this now.

"I know, doll. But you should also know my intentions are less than honorable. I intend to kiss ya and hold ya and unless ya tell me to go on home after, I might just pounce on ya and not let ya out from under me for the rest of the night."

Sounded like the perfect night to her. "Anything less and I'd be disappointed." She teased.

"You're... That's what... You're okay with that?"

It dawned on her why he was telling her this. He genuinely thought she was hesitant in seeing him. As if she wasn't already completely enthralled by the idea of him. "Buck. I'm glad you're not here to see me blush when you say those things." She grew bashful, but felt he needed to hear her thoughts. "You make me...excited. And I think about... about being with you, too."

"You do?"

"Yes. But sometimes, I'm on top. So you might have to let me out from under you. At least, for part of the night." She chuckled.

Bucky moaned into the phone for her to hear. "You really are gonna be the death of me, woman."

She laughed, and with a few words of warmth and sweet anticipation, they said their goodbyes and were lulled to sleep with the promise of being in each others arms.

  
She had made a few friends at school. The gym teacher Natasha was an unstoppable force, coordinating marathons for the town and spearheading the movement for more nutritional food in school lunchrooms. Natasha and the science teacher Bruce had invited her to eat lunch with them during her first week, and they all hit it off instantly.

Bruce was a quiet man, but very kind. After mentioning she met Bucky, Bruce told her they went to high school together.

"James is a good guy." Bruce said simply, allowing Natasha to elaborate while he finished his soup.

"Everyone loved Barnes' dad. The old man donated a lot of time to people in need and James took right after him. Pretty nice guy."

"I have yet to meet anyone who would say a word against him."

Bruce scoffed. "Dot would."

Natasha made a sour face. "Ugh, she's the worst. Went around saying James was some sex freak. No one believed her."

"She'll never get over the fact James was the only man to ever leave her." Bruce added, secretly loving the gossip.

"Peggy told me Dot said she'd wait for him?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, but Dot's always been selfish. James left for the military and she made it seem like he cheated on her and skipped town for another woman."

"Dot's a real peach." Bruce said sarcastically.

She smiled at Bruce's comment, feeling contented with the fact she could talk to him about pretty much anything and he'd be up for it.

The three of them agreed to meet at a bar sometime and with friendly exchanges, they all parted ways and continued with the school day.

The next day flew by with emergency StarkTech repairs and updates across town when school was over and before she knew it, Friday rolled around. Her faculty meeting hadn't ran as long as anticipated so she didn't need to rush to get ready, though she still hurried in her excitement to finally see Bucky.

Her phone buzzed at 6:30PM, on the dot.

_Still on for tonight, beautiful?_

_Definitely. You still picking me up, handsome?_

_I'll be there at 7. :)_

She chuckled at his use of a smiley, the first he's probably ever sent. Goodness, this man could melt her into a pile of goo with hardly any effort.

She heard a knock at her door at 6:55PM and was impressed by his timeliness.

She opened the door to a feast for her eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with dark jeans, his leather jacket fitting so perfectly, it looked like it was made for him. His long hair was slicked back and he had his hands in his pockets, looking up bashfully to take in her figure as well.

She pulled out all the stops, flashing a wide circle dress that was a bright white with black polka dots printed all over. Her black belt had a pop of red as a flower sat on her hip and her hair was down in soft, silky curls. Her safe, black heels matched a small black square purse.

"Hello, handsome." She smiled, still frozen in place by his gorgeousness.

"Uh... Hi." His jaw dropped, unable to break away from her sparkling eyes. She watched as his gaze shot down her body and quickly came back up, the appreciative raking causing her to blush. "God, you're beautiful." He breathed.

She bowed her head in embarrassment. "Thank you." She stepped out and locked her door before turning back to him. "You look pretty amazing, too."

She took his arm as they descended the stairs like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I hope you're hungry." Bucky said, clearly dodging her compliment. She let it go for now but promised herself she'd bring it back up later.

"Starved. We had a faculty meeting today and it was rough."

Bucky opened her door and offered his hand, grateful when she placed her dainty fingers in his to sit. How could one small gesture shatter him? He quickly ran around to the driver side and drove them down the street.

She told him about getting to know Bruce, and Bucky remembered having P.E. with him.

"Poor guy couldn't run to save his life. Nearly died when we were forced to play basketball." Bucky laughed at the memory.

She laughed with him. "So where are we off to? Winnie's?" She asked.

Bucky shook his head. "We can go to Winnie's any old time. I wanted to take you to Garden Gate. A little fancy but not too snooty where they enforce a dress code."

She wrinkled her nose and nodded. "Yeah, I don't want anyone telling me what to wear."

"And hell be damned if I gotta wear a collared shirt." Bucky laughed, taking a turn off the main road and into a large parking lot.

"I think you'd look great with a collar. Or a suit. You're practically a model." She winked as he helped her out of the car, snaking her hand through his arm and holding her tight.

"Well how's a guy supposed to keep up with someone as beautiful as you?"

She laughed as they walked to the restaurant. "You are SUCH a sweet talker!"

"Oh I'm not holding back tonight." He flashed her his best smile as he opened the door.

"Welcome to Garden Gate. Oh, Hey James!" Said the host, a short, young man with a chipper smile and fun energy.

"Hey Luis." Bucky greeted, turning to her. "Luis owns the joint."

"Eh hey, and we got the best chef in town! I'll tell him you're here. We got you the best table for your special lady." Luis came around and offered his hand. "Luis, pleased to meet you."

She shook his hand happily and introduced herself.

"Ehey, we never thought old Jamesie would ever bring anyone as good looking as-"

"Okay, Luis, that's enough." Bucky laughed as he placed his hands on Luis' shoulders, turning him around to face the restaurant. "You should seat us now."

They both followed Luis through the beautiful restaurant. The place was filled with greenery, from potted plants to hanging wisteria, the interior was brimming with beautiful flowers and shrubs. They were sat near the back at a round booth where they both scooted in to press against each other, Bucky on her left side. Luis gave them a friendly farewell and a young woman named Darcy came to take their drink order and promptly scampered off towards the kitchen.

Bucky watched the beaming beauty next to him as her eyes roamed around the restaurant, a look of surprise on her face. "You like?" He asked her.

"It's astonishing." She smiled back at him. "Is all this real?" She asked as she felt the small floral arrangement on their table.

Bucky nodded. "For the most part. There's probably some filler plants here and there but they obsess over watering the place so a lot of it must be real." He laughed.

"It's beautiful, Bucky. Thank you."

He reached over to tuck a loose hair behind her ear. "Don't thank me yet. Let's hope Scott's having a good day." His eyes went past her to the kitchen where Bucky watched a man in a chef's coat approach.

"James, my man!" The chef said, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "And this must be your lovely date! I'm Scott, and I'll be cooking for you this evening."

Bucky laughed as Scott knelt down and kissed her hand, enjoying the fluster on her cheeks as she introduced herself as well. After happily bidding the couple adieu, Scott left the table with a flourish, promising a fabulous six course meal that would knock Antonio Banderas' socks off!

"Oh my." She said, a hand coming to cover the heat in her cheeks.

"Yeah, he's pretty intense. But an amazing chef. Studied in France." He squeezed the hand that had come down to his thigh. She didn't expect to be faced with so much energy and the surprise caused her to reflexively grab at something strong. Bucky's thigh just happened to be the closest thing.

She laughed until she realized she'd been holding onto him. "Oh I'm sorr-"

He grabbed her hand to keep it there when he saw her try to pull away. "No, doll. Keep it. I like it."

She smiled at the feeling of him, but traded his thigh for his hand, bringing it up and holding it on the table. "Compromise?" She offered with wink.

"Sure." He chuckled as he brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. They sat for a little while longer when her wine and his beer were delivered, along with short-stemmed glasses of water.

Though she was enthralled with Bucky, she was grateful for the water. He was making her very warm and all the excitement had left her mouth dry. They talked about work, meeting new friends and Bucky mentioned Sam when he talked about people he'd met through Steve.

"Sam's a shrink at the VA." Bucky explained, telling her he noticed when he got all weird about Sam the other night. "He's helped me through a lot of stuff. I just didn't want you thinkin' I was crazy, in case he ran his mouth about me. We’re friends so the line is blurred with doctor-patient confidentiality."

She shook his head. "No, he didn't. He just told me you had a thing for pinup. Word for word. And he thought you were a great guy." She took a sip of her wine. "But I want you to know I don't think it's weird. There are other kinks I'm not so into, but I guess I should count my lucky stars I'm into this." She gestured to her dress with a smile.

He reluctantly let go of her hand to take a drink. "Might drop the glass with this." He waved his left hand, and took a sip. "And why are you lucky?" He said, bringing the conversation back to her.

She looked at him as if it was obvious. "Because I got a date with a guy like you."

He almost choked on his drink. "Doll you could be naked and I would-" He caught himself before he said something foolish. "I mean, you could be wearing sweats and you'd still stop me in my tracks."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, you say that now. Wait until you're faced with the morning monster and we'll see how you feel."

"Not a morning person?" Bucky asked before taking one long swig, wiping his hand on his pants, and reclaiming her hand in his own.

She shook her head, leaning into his warmth. "They're the worst. If I could never get out of bed, I'd be happy."

Bucky turned to her slightly. "I think that can be arranged." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

She feigned offense. "Bucky Barnes, you dirty dog." She playfully slapped his shoulder with her free hand. "We are in public."

"That won't stop me." And before he could talk himself out of it, Bucky ducked his head to graze her lips with his. He felt her respond to him instantly, her small, sweet kisses feeling perfect. "You've been teasing me, the way you move your lips."

"I've just been talking, Bucky." She whispered, smiling and looking up at him through her lashes.

"Exactly." He smiled when she reached up to kiss him again, wiping the smirk right off his face.

They were forced to break away when the first two courses were delivered. A light salad with a lemon vinegrette and a spicy corn chowder was placed before the two by Darcy and a kitchen helper. Bucky thanked them both, seeing as his gorgeous date was too flustered by being caught kissing to say anything to Darcy.

"I'll get you guys some more water." Darcy offered before dragging herself towards the kitchen.

She cooled herself down with more water and after unfolding the napkin on her lap, the two of them tucked in.

"Oh goodness." She practically moaned. "This soup is amazing."

"Told ya. Scott's the best." Bucky said, moaning himself after his first bite of salad. "Damn, that's good."

After the shared appetizer of fusion Spanish egg rolls, the main course of fish for her and steak for him, and Brazilian cheese bread, they were stuffed by the time a warm brownie a la mode was delivered to the table.

"Well I thought I was full but I think I've got room." She brightened as she saw the decadent dessert.

"We definitely have a separate dessert stomach." Bucky laughed. She had brought her whole body towards the table, leaving a perfect gap for him to bring his hand behind and rub small circles on her lower back.

She took one of the spoons, grabbed a big bite and wrapped her lips around it. He watched her close her eyes in delight as she enjoyed every second of the cold and warm sweetness in her mouth. "Oh. My. God." She practically cried, opening her eyes and turning to face him. "You gotta try this."

Bucky leaned in a little but didn't make a move to pick up the other spoon. Instead, he opened his mouth, silently asking her to feed him.

She dug into the brownie enthusiastically and slowly brought it to his mouth, careful not to get any ice cream on his lips. She watched him savor the dessert, his lips glistening with a bit of ice cream she didn't manage to get in. His eyes rolled in his enjoyment. "Aw yeah, that's the stuff."

She leaned up and kissed him, wanting to taste the sweetness on his lips and surprising both of them in her boldness. She only managed to pull back after he claimed a few more kisses from her. "You're hot." She breathed with a smile.

Bucky tried hiding his blush by hanging his head and shaking it. "Ah, stop it." He wrapped the hand that was on her back around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Hey, hey no." She pulled back, placing her wrist on his chest while she still held the spoon. "Why do you do that? Avoid my compliments?"

"I don't like 'em." He playfully retreated and looked away from her.

She laughed, bringing her hand to his cheek to look at her. "Why?"

He laughed too, loving the feeling of her hand on him. "I just-" He sighed, giving in and focusing back on her bright, beautiful face. "I don't wanna believe you think I'm... That I-"

"Hot?" She said, watching him pretend to cringe. "Sexy?" He feigned annoyance by rolling his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He pulled her back in and kissed her forehead.

"You just say the sweetest things to me. And I take your compliments like a champ." She teasingly nudged his side as she pulled back to take another spoonful. "It's only fair I'm believed when I tell you I like you, Buck."

"Yeah yeah. All I'm hearing is you objectifying me." He stifled a laugh as she turned toward him, spoon in mid air, jaw dropped. "I'm more than a piece of meat, woman."

She released an exaggerated scoff and laughed as she tried to find the words for how wrong he was. "I-I- You're so- Ugh!" She took a playfully angry bite, pretending to mutter to herself. "You tell the sweetest guy he's a little cute and you're treated like this. I don't believe it."

Bucky laughed too, leaning in for another bite.

"No way." She pulled the dish towards her, placing her forearm on the table to barricade the dessert from him. "You don't get anymore."

"Aw, c'mon doll!" He made to snatch the dish but let her move it closer to her chest. "I'm sorry!" He laughed. "I didn't mean it."

She took another huge bite before giving in and leaning back, pushing the dish so it landed between them. "Fine, but only because you're cute."

They laughed and teased each other until Scott and Luis came to the table to say their goodbyes. Bucky thanked them for the meal and she complimented every dish they had.

As they walked to the car, realization suddenly hit her. "Wait, we didn't pay!" She turned to go back into the restaurant but Bucky tightened his hand around hers.

"No worries, Doll. They've owed me for years now."

She turned back to him, settled but curious. "Oh? What did you do for them?"

He opened her door and came around to start the car, warming it up a little.

"Some favors here and there. Dad did a lot for the restaurant when it first opened so naturally, I tagged along to help. Even babysat Cassie a few times when Scott was working late."

As he pulled out of the parking lot, they chatted about Scott's daughter, other people she should meet, and Bucky's dad. She could see the love he had for his dad and it softened her heart even more than it already was.

"So." She said, smiling at him. "Where to?" The question was light, but loaded with meaning.

"I could drop you off at home?" Bucky offered, wanting to give her the option to end the night if she wanted.

She leaned a little closer to him and put her hand on his thigh, rubbing it slowly. "I was hoping to see your place."

Bucky smiled and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "We can do that." He kissed the back of her hand and settled it back in his lap.

They pulled up to a large ranch-style house and Bucky walked her up the front steps. "Dad left this place to me when he passed, but I've completely remodeled it." He unlocked the door. "My way of coping, I guess."

The interior was bright, with light wood everywhere. The living room had a beautiful maroon leather couch and matching love seats surrounding a fireplace. Bucky walked her to the kitchen and she sat on a stool by the cozy island, surprised at his massive kitchen. Bucky offered her a drink and she took one of his beers.

"I love your kitchen. Do you cook a lot?"

Bucky gave a shrug. "Bake, mostly." He came around and took her hand. "Let me show you the house."

He gave her a detailed tour, pointing out the molding he chose for his front windows and the tile he was so proud of in the upstairs guest bathroom. After showing her the energy saving lights, they ended up in the master bedroom.

His large bed was covered in flannel sheets, something she found so endearing. She walked into the en-suite bathroom and marveled at his counter tops. Bucky followed and turned the light on so she could see better.

"This is beautiful." She said, putting her beer down by the sink and running her hands over the stone brown marble.

She saw him place his beer next to hers and turned to face him, feeling his hands come to rest on her hips. "So are you."

He kissed her gently, marveling in her softness. He was finally able to appreciate her taste and smell without prying eyes from the restaurant, and he deepened the kiss with each passing second.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to his luscious lips and smell. She felt him lift her up onto the empty space on the counter easily and a small yelp escaped her lips.

He leaned over her, his hands coming to her back and pushing their bodies together, desperate to feel every inch of her.

Bucky pulled back for air, leaning his forehead on hers. "You wanna stop? Do ya wanna go home?"

She bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes. "No, Buck. I don't wanna go home." She shook her head as she brought her hands up to cup his gorgeous face. "I wanna go to bed."

"Alright, doll." He breathed, bringing his hands to her knees and coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. His strong arms came down to pick her up under her bottom and he carried her easily, turning off the light as they went. "Remember, you asked for this."

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him as he laid her on his bed. "Yes, please." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fallen so in love with their blossoming romance! I thought I was done but maybe a neat little epilogue? Anyone interested?


	4. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment that didn't make the cut but was fun to write! This is a second date after the Garden Gate chapter.

She was adjusting her hair and fixing her makeup in the tall mirror of the small bathroom in the local Italian restaurant when another woman left a stall and washed her hands. She gave the woman a pleasant smile and went back to re-applying her bright red lips when she heard a distasteful scoff.

"Are you some whore James hired?"

She looked over at the woman, uncertain if she heard the words she _thought_ she heard. 

"Excuse me?"

The woman, a tall, thin, lanky thing clad in all black was looking very disgusted with the navy blue wiggle skirt she wore with a matching top, complete with a white bow around the collar. 

"No one dresses like that around here. You must be here with James." The woman spat, folding her arms and her face growing ever sour. 

She put her lipstick back in her bag and assessed the woman, taking only a few seconds to figure out who she was.

"You must be Dot." She said with a knowing smile.

That took her by surprise. Her arms unfolded in her alarm and her eyes grew wide. "Dorothy. No one's called me Dot in years."

She took a few steps towards Dot and offered her hand, introducing herself. "Bucky and I are on a date." She added, hoping to diffuse whatever tension there was with friendliness.

Dot scoffed and rolled her eyes at the use of his nickname. "Did he pay you to wear that?" She said venomously.

"No, I had this specially designed for me when I was last in the city, actually." She said, her patience dwindling the more this interaction wore on.

"Well don't let his charm fool you. James is a pervert." Dot said as she passed her to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked over at the unpleasant woman. She knew what really happened between Bucky and Dot. Bruce and Natasha were a lot of help and even Bucky told her about it when she asked. Dot really just couldn't get over the fact that Bucky had left her and from the looks of her pointy black shoes and tight black clothes, she had moved on to a corporate lifestyle that had nothing to do with him now.

Both women went to leave at the same time. She released a light laugh as Dot passed her towards the door. "I highly doubt he can match me in my perversion, but thanks for the warning."

Dot's jaw dropped as she gave her a wink. Dot scoffed for one last time before marching off to a table on the other side of the bar.

She watched Dot sit at a high table across from a man in an ill-fitted grey suit, head bowed over his phone and not looking up when she returned. She made her way back to Bucky, her walk a slow prowl to make sure Dot saw her from across the bar. Bucky looked up and smiled when he saw her approach, their high table sat slightly askew to the bar across the room. She stopped by his chair and put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to kiss him gently.

Bucky was surprised but leaned into her, his hand coming to caress her waist and coming around to her lower back, pulling her against him.

"Well hello." He smiled. "What did I do to deserve that?"

She laughed and kissed him again before prying herself away from his side and sitting in her chair. "Just for you being you."

He had ordered her another drink of raspberry mint ginger ale when the waiter took away their finished plates. The tall glass was cold and refreshing, and she needed a cool down after her little showdown in the bathroom.

Bucky asked her about her family, unaware of the events that transpired. She was watching Dot out of the corner of her eye while she spoke about the love she had for her dad, who was a veteran and classic car enthusiast. Dot thankfully left with the man after only a few minutes and a sudden weight felt lifted from her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, squeezing the hand he was holding on the table. "You seem tense."

She let out a huge sigh. "This is such a small town." She laughed. "Guess who I met in the bathroom?"

She told Bucky about the exchange and he looked around for Dot, wanting to demand an apology for speaking to her that way. "Where is she?"

"No Buck, she left. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure she was gone." 

Bucky had calmed at her words, but was still a little frantic. "Can't believe she said that to you."

She grabbed his hand again and settled him back in his chair. "As if you could afford me, anyway." She teased, hoping to focus his attention back on her and distracting him from the memories.

He barked out a booming laugh. "You got that right!"

She laughed with him. "And she said you were a pervert."

Bucky nodded, the lingering smile bringing his mood back up. "Yeah, she's been saying that. You know I'm not though, right?"

She took another sip of her drink. "I dunno, Buck. I'm a bit of a pervert myself, but only when it comes to you. I'm a Buckvert." She laughed at her joke, enjoying the cringed look on his face.

"Don't ever say that again." He groaned his disapproval and took another sip of his water. 

"Oh, you like it." She smiled, running her fingers over the rough callouses of his hands. 

Bucky chuckled. "I do."

It was Bucky's turn to head to the bathroom. Before he got up, his phone vibrated with a text and he handed it to her. "It's Peg. Message her back, would ya?"

"You know I don't like doing that." She whined but unlocked the phone.

"Tough luck, kitten." He winked and dashed off to the bathroom.

_You two still coming for Brunch on Sunday?_

Bucky had just reminded her about Sunday, both agreeing he'd drive that morning.

 _Yes, we'll be there._ She signed the text with her name so Peggy knew it was her.

_I should just text you from now on. You're practically inseparable now._

_Yeah, well, he's easy to love. ;)_

"What'd Peg want?" Bucky asked as he finished drying his hands on his pants.

She locked the phone and gave it back to him. "Just making sure we're still coming over on Sunday."

"Cool." Bucky nodded as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

They paid and left the restaurant, both climbing into her maroon car as she drove them to her apartment. 

"You kidnapping me?" Bucky teased when he saw she drove past the turn to his house, his arm draped across the seat and massaging her neck.

"I can definitely turn around." She teased back, making no moves to do so.

Bucky chuckled. "I recall you saying there was a clog in your sink?"

She laughed, but nodded. "Oh yes." She tried to be serious. "A terrible clog. In the kitchen. You'll need to take a look at it. I guess you'll have to come up." She placed her hand on his thigh invitingly.

"Anything for you, doll." He said as she parked the car and both walked up the stairs to her apartment.

Before she could even close the door, his lips were on hers. He pushed her up against the door, closing it, and dragged his hands up her body. "You know, you don't need an excuse to get me up here." He breathed between kisses. "I'd practically beg to be in your bed."

She moaned in his mouth. "I know." She said. "I just like teasing you."

He picked her up and walked her to the kitchen, setting her on the counter. "You are a tease." 

"You like it." She smiled.

"I do." 


	5. Epilogue

"I believe the bride and groom have prepared their own vows?" Bruce gestured to the pair standing before him.

Bucky, with Steve standing beside him, both stunning in black suits and ties, cleared his throat while he unfolded the small paper from his breast pocket. She handed Peggy the bouquet (Peggy looking gorgeous in a [black wiggle dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/ATpoWIJeSfQslIyJwYbzj81xB9703xY7ldRZ--CFeXQv8Pr74uV20pg/) ) so Bucky could take her hand, admiring her [tight, ruched cream dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/315181673900467018/) as it hugged her shoulders. 

"My doll." Bucky looked up to catch her beaming smile from hearing her favorite pet name. "I always say I never lie, but I have a confession. I lied the first time I met you." 

She gave the crowd a silly 'Oh really?' face but turned back to gaze into his eyes.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you, you were the most vibrant, beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I wanted to know you. So..." Bucky huffed a laugh. "I lied about your car needing to be fixed so you would come back the next day."

She gasped, her lace-gloved hand coming to her mouth as she smiled and listened. 

"I didn't know how to talk to you, so I desperately, or foolishly, did everything I could to see you again. And again. And again. Whenever I could." He reached up to wipe away a tear. "I've been a goner ever since. You've changed me. Completely. I am the man I am today because of you and I promise to never lie about anything again for as long as I'm yours, and you're mine. I love you, my sweetheart." 

The crowd applauded and hollered, half the town gathering in the large town hall ballroom to witness the wedding of the decade. He watched as she laughed along with the cheers and reached into the bosom of her dress to pulled out her vows.

"My handsome Bucky." She started, sighing and adding "You're never gonna believe this." She started again. "Your disinterest in technology has always been your charm and you swept me off my feet with your old-school ways. But when I came to fix your computer on the day we first met, I was so smitten I needed any reason to see you again. So I..." She laughed breathlessly as the crowd gasped, seeing where this was headed. Bucky's eyes grew wide. "So I lied to you, telling you I needed to complete the upgrade the next day just to come back and see you again." She beamed at him, sharing the moment when they both realized they had no chance of ever being free of each other. "I fell in love with you after that first burger from Winnie's, and again when you drove my car, and again when you kissed me. You are the light in my life and I promise to always be there, no matter what life throws at us. I'll love you forever, my darling."

The crowd cheered, their yelps echoing through the place. Bucky applauded her as well, leaning in to plant a quick kiss before Bruce calmed everyone down and completed the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the groom." Bruce said with a sly smile, stepping back so the couple could bask in the moment of their married glory. 

Big band music played as they exited down the aisle, flower petals flying and all the guest cheering, the celebration just beginning. She felt his hand in hers and looked up at her husband, his hair slicked back, his eyes sparkling and his smiling glowing. This was the start of a wonderful new chapter in their crazy lives together and she couldn't wait for it to continue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be still my beating heart! I hope you enjoyed this fun journey. Their sweetness won't be a feeling I'll forget anytime soon and I hope their story has brightened your day in this tough world!


End file.
